


The Workroom

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Teasers & Trailers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Teasers, In The Works, and cutting room floor pieces.





	1. Kuroko Yelling At Aomine

**Author's Note:**

> I need a place to test to see if people like certain works, and also a place to shove the 16K+ words in my unposted document. 
> 
> Each Chapter Will be a Different Story. 
> 
> Comment on the chapters you enjoy!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated!

Kuroko hissed as he shook out his head, staring at Aomine, "You are right I am livid at you. I am so furious at you that sometimes it is hard to breath when I see you because I do have a lot to say to yell at you about.” 

Aomine just kept quiet waiting Kuroko out, knowing it was coming. The others watching were struck that this was the Aomine and Kuroko that only the other knew.

“You abandoned me. You left me alone. You walked away. You broke your promise,” Aomine flinched at each sentence but Tetsuya wasn’t pulling any punches.

“However what upsets me more, was being used as a tool in your self-hatred trip,” Tetsuya spat, this caused Aomine’s face to pale but he didn’t deny it.

“You are my best friend, Daiki. If you thought for second after the hurt faded enough, I wouldn’t see right through your lone wolf act. I may have to punch you again."


	2. After Effect of Teikou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You most certainly didn't ask for these feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I mention most of what I haven't posted is angst? no. sorry. 
> 
> this will likely show up in another work down the line but for right now it has been just sitting on my computer since November.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated as well as comments. 
> 
> [Work In Progress]

“I watched as Midoriama-kun, became more dependent on his lucky item for stability and obsessed over practicing more than what was healthy,” Kuroko pointed at Midoriama who turned away not refuting the point. Takao moved closer to his friend offering support as his mind whirled with horror.

“I had to see Murasakibara-kun retreat further into himself hiding behind the food and the disinterest. Seemingly living on auto-pilot,” Murasakibara grimaced but nodded. Himuro grasped Murasakibara’s hand tight which he returned in kind, neither mentioned or let go by the slight pain it caused.

“Akashi-kun fractured under the pressure and half of himself retreated in self-defence. Leaving the Captain, we knew from then on until the Winter Cup, where I had to do the equivalent of re-breaking a poorly healed bone to get all of Akashi-kun back.” Akashi looked regretful, his teammates simple offered supportive hands on his shoulders.

“Kise-kun began to fake smile and overreact more and more by the time we finished I wasn’t sure if Kise-kun even remembered who he was before,” Kise flinched away and simply looked down at his hands. Kasmatsu tightens his arm around the blonde’s shoulder and Kise sagged into the embrace.

“Aomine-kun was showing to be dangerously apathetic to the point I was worried…” Kuroko voice broke as he trailed off. 

The others could fill in the blank on the kind of dangers Kuroko was worried about when it came to apathy.

Aomine looked away with his jaw clenched. 

Momoi just frowned sadly at the ground. 

Kagami just quietly rubbed Kuroko’s back trying to show his support.


	3. Cut From The Don't Play Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, imagining the ridiculous the GoM get up to is too much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the other reason they don't play. When it was in the first chapter was in the works this was the original direction it was going. 
> 
> [Cutting Room floor of They Don't Play Truth or Dare: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254230]

  
...

“There is also the fact if we were going to play truth or dare, everyone would need their passports and I doubt everyone has theirs. I mean Dai-chan and I do because I brought them” Momoi fretted. This caused some confusion, why would a passport come into truth or dare game.

“The moment I heard it was a joint training camp, I made sure to pack mine and Kagami’s,” Kuroko reassured. Kagami didn’t even know how Kuroko knew where his passport was hidden or when he even got it. 

“I brought Muro-chin’s and mine as well,” Murasakibara nodded. Kagami glanced over to Himuro who looked just as confused on the how and when as he was feeling. 

“I told my team to bring theirs and I brought mine,” Kise shrugged. 

“I have my team’s” Akashi confirmed. 

“I brought mine of course, and I told Takao to bring his with him,” Midorima added. 

“I did but why?” Takao asked. Asking the question they were all thinking. 

“In case we end up in another country, of course,” Midorima answered with a confused look like he couldn't understand why that was hard to understand. 

“Yeah, none of us ever want to deal with not having the proper identification in a foreign country again,” Aomine muttered with a shuddered. 

“My father would be displeased if another five million yen were used for a frivolous matter like bail,” Akashi muttered.

Kagami was glad when he looked at everyone else in the room they all looked confused as he was feeling.  He wasn’t even sure where to start. 

“You were arrested?” Himuro asked.  

The six just turned and glared at Aomine who shrunk back.

“It not like I meant to start the fight, he was saying bullshit about Satsuki and I wasn’t going to let it stand. He threw the first punch and I responded.  I didn’t realize he had so many buddies,” Aomine defended himself.

“You should have just walked away, idiot. We were in Hong Kong and only half us had the proper identification to be there,” Midorima muttered. 

“How?” Takao cried. 

“Akashi-kun has private jet and airport,” Momoi explained with a too innocent smile.     
  



	4. Cut From Coffee, Nightmares and Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funny cut bit from Coffee, Nightmares and Domesticity that just didn't fit into the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [C,N & D: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372988]

 

Kuroko shrugged, “It’s not"

Aomine just flopped his head on the counter with a loud groan, “go back to being decaffeinated Tetsu.”

Kagami snorted, “what you wanted a Kuroko with caffeine withdrawal on your hands?” 

Aomine and Kuroko both shivered.

Aomine shook his head, “Never again.” 

“Guess we just stuck with this”


	5. Kagami and Kuroko Find Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lighted hearted moment, that is likely to end up cut from the story for a different take on the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Fast and Furious with some Free! thrown in. 
> 
> Premise:  
> It is a charity event for basketball so the generation of miracles through all retired from the NBA by this point are invited there. Imayoshi is Momoi's date. 
> 
> Kuroko and Kagami disappeared off the radar for a year after Kagami finally retired from NBA and no one knows why or where they are.

The very people they were talking about was now exiting the cars.  Both looked tanner then anyone had seen them. Kuroko is particularly looked less stoic and emotionless than even the last time they saw the two them a year ago. They walked differently, everyone with an eye for that kind of thing noted. Less like basketball players.

“I won,” Kuroko called, laughing loudly as he walked around the car. Something that none of them ever witnessed before. 

“That’s cause you cheated! Taking 8th instead of 11th!” Kagami yelled back

Kuroko just laughed again, “that is just what the loser would say.”

“Little shit,” Kagami rolled his eyes as he waited for Kuroko to join his side. 

“Kagami?! Kuroko?!” Midorima sputtered. 

They both looked up, to see their old friends staring at them, “Yo,” Kagami waved. 

“And it’s just Kagami, so we go by our first names now,” Kur-Tetsuya corrected. 

“We got married six month ago,” Taiga shrugged ignoring the sputtering and some of the wounded looks being thrown their way. 

“Why weren’t we invited?” 

Tetsuya shrugged, “It was a split second decision while we were in Canada for a couple of weeks.”

“So why didn’t you tell anyone?”

This had Tetsuya and Taiga sharing a look before Taiga shrugged, “Not really on our list of things to do at the time.”   
  
“What I want to know is what the hell was that driving? If I was on duty I would give you guys tickets!” Aomine snarked.

Taiga snorted, “About that, Imyoshi give us an hour warning before you drop the fact that we are in the city on Yamazaki, I want to be dressed when the bastard comes knocking at our door,”

“Stop your grumbling, he was suitably sorry for bursting in,” Tetsuya rolled his eyes. 

“Why would the lead detective on a secretive immigration case know you?” Imayoshi asked his eyes narrowed. 

“Because we gave him the case three months back,” Taiga shrugged. 

“What the hell happened to you guys?” Kise demanded finally voice the question on all their minds. 

“Mexico was interesting,” was all Tetsuya offered. 

Taiga chuckled, “It was a mess, and we got thrown in the middle of two devils, and we chose the one that would have our back and not the one that would stab it.”


	6. Teaser: Amortentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all wonder what are Amortentia would smell like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A handful of lines from a fic in the works.

* * *

 

Furihata and Kuroko had been discussing Harry Potter while they walked their cool down laps together, when Furihata sighed wistfully, "I always wondered what my Amortentia would smell like," Furihata then smiled over to Kuroko and asked, "Kuroko-kun what do you think your Amortentia smell like?"

 

* * *

"An afternoon gym when the doors are open allowing for fresh air to invade the space but not enough to relieve all the heat, the moment after a lightning strike where everything smells like ozone, the smell of vanilla and chai, with just a little of wood smoke."

 

* * *

 

 

"It must be what his crush smells like," Kiyoshi jumped in throwing his arm over Kuroko's shoulder and messing up his hair. 

 

* * *

 

"Kagami, do you know who Kuroko's crush is?" Riko turned her attention Kagami who just jogged up to their group. 

Bewildered he shook his head, and shrugged, "Kuroko and I don't really talk about those things."

 

* * *

 

 

“Amortentia is that harry potter love potion right?” Kagami asked, in an odd tone that had Kuroko snapping to look at Kagami. Kagami had straightened up and stopped his stretching.  Kagami’s face was unreadable, but it wasn’t most definitely wasn’t curiosity. 

 

 

* * *

“Where do we go from here?” Kuroko asked as he picked at his burger. 

Kagami sighed, “We need to talk to Aomine about this.” 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your guess? (For those in the know, shhh :D )
> 
> Tell me your thoughts?
> 
> Check out:https://ryeswritings.tumblr.com/ where I post original works, random thoughts and where you can drop off your prompts and hopes, interspaced with the many fandom posts.


	7. Cut From we all take time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima & Kuroko's friendship!

...

“Midorima-kun,” Kuroko chided as he appeared behind Midorima, sounding amused and fond. Momoi stood behind him with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. 

 

Midorima was the only one that didn’t jump nor did he look embarrassed for his threat, instead he huffed, “you may be ready to forgive but I, however, I am not but because you seem to want to move past it I am willing to let it go as long as he doesn’t do it again,” Midorima pointedly stared at Aomine. 

 

“Mother hen,” Kuroko teased.

 

“I have every right to be,” Midorima sniffed, “and don’t think I don’t know you gave Kazunari the shove talk too. He was ashen for hours and refused to tell me what you said,” Midorima complained. 

 

Kuroko looked sly and shrugged, “Takao-kun should know what would happen if he maliciously hurts you.”

 

Midorima rolled his eyes, “You are far worse than I am.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being cut because 'we all take time' was about the relationship between Kuroko and Aomine.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
